


See You Again

by poolnoofle



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Voyeurism, slight sing/yue lung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolnoofle/pseuds/poolnoofle
Summary: no childhood trauma and sadness only GTA Online and boyfriends visiting each othera commission work for my friend Vanyille!!





	See You Again

**pineapplexpress:** go GOGOGOGOGO

 **pineapplexpress:** HURRY

 **ashlynx:** y'all hurry up we got 4 stars 

**SINGALONG:** I'M TRYING

 **natto98:** I hear sirens 

**pineapplexpress:** GO BRO 

Just as soon as Shorter typed his screen went grey, WASTED spelling itself out across. "NOOOOO!" he yelled on mic, grabbing his head in frustration. Sing gave a meek "Sorry...." to which the older man could only respond with "Don't sweat it. Just do me proud and back Ash and Eiji up. Complete this heist." Despite not being at Shorter's house at the moment. Sing gave a nod as he moved his character into the car, Ash's gassing the pedal as the cops arrived inside their game. 

Shorter leaned back in his chair to watch the fireworks, kept on the edge of his seat if his boyfriends and little brother figure made it to the hideout in Grand Theft Auto. It had been a year and a half since Ash, Eiji, and Shorter had began playing GTA Online; half a year since they started dating. It was long distance with Ash in New York taking care of a child named Skip, Shorter in Los Angeles with two teens he might as well call his brothers in Sing and Yue Lung, and Eiji residing with his uncle in Japan, but it was almost as if they weren't separated at all with how close the three were. 

**moon_dragonn:** what did I miss

Sing looked at his boyfriend as Yue Lung settled himself next to him with his laptop, grabbing a pork bun off of his plate and munching down on it to keep himself from crying. "Shorter sacrificed himself for me." he whimpered with his mouth full. Yue brushed Sing's bangs and in the most sincere,comforting voice reassured him that 'It was Shorter's choice for nearly blowing the heist.'. Hearing a scoff from the aforementioned friend, the two returned to their respective screens. The mission was a success and with Sing wanting to redeem himself and Yue Lung wanting to join this round, Ash created another lobby for a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pineapplexpress: shorter  
> ashlynx: ash  
> natto98: eiji  
> SINGALONG: sing  
> moon_dragonn: yue lung


End file.
